Again: Never Had A Yearning Quite Like This Before
by WriteCuzI'mfree
Summary: Faberry AU. Setting: Senior Year in Lima, Ohio. A/N: Rachel didn't grow up in Lima, Ohio but moves to the area during the senior year where she is reunited with the one girl that had stolen her soul a year and half ago at camp. Blaine is her fraternal twin brother. Shelby & Hiram are very married. Faberry Endgame with lots of Pezberry Scenes. A MUST READ!


**Author's Special Note: Hello, Ladies & Gents. It has been a long time since I have written and updated. I do apologize that I haven't updated the follow stories that you love. Thank you for all of the private messages, favorite/story alerts, and numerous of reviews. It has been very crazy in life. I got promoted which meant longer hours, more salary. I promise that soon, I will return with more.**

**With this particular story, this is meant to be maybe a 5 chapter, nothing more. The other day I was listening to Pandora when Lenny Kravitz's _Again _was played. This story instantly hit me hard.**

**Story's Background: Rachel didn't grow up in Lima, Ohio but moves to the area during her senior year where she is reunited with the one girl that had stolen her soul a year and half ago at camp. Blaine is her fraternal twin brother. He still has the same personality as he does in the show. Shelby and Hiram are married in this particular story.**

**I apologize for the grammatical errors.**

**Note: I don't own Glee or any part of it. I should become a writer for the show. ^.^**

**May Lea Michele's heart and soul find the utmost comfort as she deals with this tragedy in her life during this time. Rest in Peace, Cory Monteith. You'll never be forgotten.**

* * *

**October 12****th****, 2011-6:42 A.M.**

**(Los Angeles, California)**

"_**What it's like to be a parent: It's one of the hardest things you'll ever do but in exchange it teaches you the meaning of unconditional love." ― Nicholas Sparks**_

With his muscular arms folded over his bare chest, Hiram continued to stare down at his laptop's screen with his only daughter being put into another police cruiser in Beverly Hills within a 4 month period. In this particular snapshot, Rachel's infamous sunglasses were tilted as she was yelling absurd obscenities.

"Dad, seriously? We're moving to Lima, Ohio?! We're moving to the country?!" Rachel inquired, slamming down her black Ray-Ban aviators. She ran her right hand through her thick brown locks, trying to figure out how she was going to survive in rural Ohio.

"I have a 4.0!"

Hiram only yelled when he was angry and this current situation was one to be angry at. "Rachel, it's because we love you! Shelby and I only want the best for you and Blaine! Maybe, if we're out of the paparazzi zone then you'll be able to refocus on what it means to have us as your parents. Your latest DUI arrest really isn't painting you to be a great individual with a 4.0."

"Your father is right, Rach," Shelby said, cocking her head to the side to fully take in Rachel's weary demeanor. Rachel's white tank top was wrinkled much as her skinny jeans. She sported a fresh bruise under her left eye with her hair tussled everywhere over. Rachel had been released from jail approximately one hour ago yet she looked as if she had been living on the streets of Los Angeles for ten plus years.

"Mom, I have_ literally_ fucking seven and a half of months until I graduate high school. You-"

Shelby injected before sipping her black coffee, "Rachel, I think Lima would be a great fit for us."

"Great fit for who exactly?" Rachel asked, pushing herself from the table with force. "Blaine and I? Or you and dad to work on a fucked marriage?!"

Hiram, "Sit!"

Rachel exhaled as she stared her father down.

"I TOLD YOU TO SIT YOUR ASS DOWN! It is final. We are moving to Lima next week."

Shelby Corcoran was a woman of a few words and displaying little emotions to the world and especially to the people in her inner circle. In executive board meetings, she was known as "The Iron Maiden" while to society, her fans, she was the ultimate Broadway Queen that could kill you with a single look. Hiram Berry was a man that was known in Hollywood as nothing but charming, sophisticated, and alluring. He had an aegis force over society. Shelby Corcoran was an international star with twenty years' experience under her belt with gigantic pull in any Hollywood situation. Hiram Berry was a handsome man that had women still talking about his stellar performance in Rapidity Force, a science fiction movie that had break records in box office when he was only twenty seven. Shelby Corcoran was a woman that valued education as if it was the next big thing to being an EGOT individual. She held a PH.D. from Harvard in Business Economics while Hiram had close to 20 years of acting experience while maintaining a doctoral in English from UCLA. The one thing that the two parents couldn't fathom was how their only 18 year daughter, Rachel Berry, went from being a diva to straight up a bad ass in two years while their other child, Blaine, was still the epitome of a poster kid.

Rachel and Blaine Berry were born December 21st, 1993 at 3:14 A.M. in St. Luke's-Roosevelt Hospital Center, located in Manhattan, New York. It was known from the start that Rachel was the diva because she came first, belting out her tiny lungs until her brother, Blaine, entered the world 4 minutes and 16 seconds later. From that moment, Hiram knew his daughter was going to be star in her own.

* * *

**October 15****th****, 2011-9:47 P.M.**

**(Los Angeles, California)**

"_**When someone loves you, the way they say your name is different. You know that your name is safe in their mouth." ― Jess C. Scott, The Intern**_

"Rachel, can I come in?" Blaine asked gently as he peeped his head into his sister's room. Rachel was laying in her bed, staring at the ceiling, blowing raspberries.

Blaine walked over to her bed with his head down. Rachel smiled softly, "Lie down, silly."

After 5 minutes in silence with only the ceiling fan blowing, Blaine turned his head to look at this sister who was already looking at him. Blaine was his sister's first best friend and confidante.

In the softest voice Blaine could muster, he finally exhaled with, "Tell me about her again."

One tear rolled down Rachel's face as she shut her eyes to shield her emotions.

In a shaky voice, "She was the epitome of what I believe is _heavenly beautiful_. Her eyes were green with the color of hazel swirling within the irises. She was simply amazing."

At five years old, Rachel beat out 90 child stars for _Les Misérables_ while scolding the director on set that she was a star. Blaine would watch his sister from the sidelines throughout the years as she engulfed every audience member with her tantalizing voice. He wasn't envious because he too was talented with the arts. He began noticing a change in his sister the summer after her sophomore year when she returned from cheerleading camp.

She wasn't his Rachel anymore but more of a stranger. She wasn't his fraternal twin that he had grown up with. When Rachel was 16, she had meet a girl in summer camp that had changed her world completely.

* * *

**June 20****th****, 2010- 12:51 P.M.**

**(Orlando, Florida)**

"_**Knowing too much of your future is never a good thing." ― Rick Riordan**_

Two days after giving birth on March 21st, 2010 to Elizabeth Lucy Fabray, Quinn Fabary was recruited again by Sue Sylvester and her 2nd right hand, Santana Lopez, to take her rightful spot as the Cherrios' queen. With Quinn's overbearing father out of the picture, Judy had welcomed her daughter back in her arms without hindrance.

By June 2010, Quinn, along with Santana and Brittany Pierce, were shipped to Orlando, Florida to a National cheerleading camp to learn the dynamics of other infamous cheerleading squads. Quinn had left her 3 month old with her mother while she was attempted to secure more scholarships for her to attend college out of state. Of course, Russell lost in the divorce leaving a 29.5 million estate to his estranged wife and two daughters. Quinn was set for life.

Santana smirked to herself while listening to Brittany's stories about Lord Tubbington. Under a closetful watch, she witnessed her best friend, since kindergarten, began to blush deeply standing in line to fly back to Lima, Ohio as a brunette whispered into her ear, _"I don't even know your name but I wonder if I ever will see you again? If I could have you the way I want you right now, I would cherish every intimate piece of you."__  
_

* * *

**October 21****st****, 2011-11:40 A.M.**

**(Lima, Ohio)**

"_**In three words I can sum up everything I've learned about life: it goes on." ― Robert Frost**_

Quinn snarled with disgust as Noah Puckerman blew a small kiss in her direction, while he continued whispering in a freshman's ear about how good he was with handling someone's virginity. She shook her head, opening up her locker as Beth's picture hung with pride. Beth was officially 17 months today.

"Sam, you're early."

Quinn stated as she placed her A.P. Physics book next to her makeup bag. She pulled her mascara out of the bag.

Sam Evans, Quinn's boyfriend since the beginning of junior year, leaned against Santana's locker, holding his backpack with one arm.

Sam with his boyish grin,"I was wondering if I could walk you to class? I haven't saw you all week since Monday after school." Sam was the starting quarterback since Finn Hudson tore his knee ligaments last season.

"Move, fish lips."

Santana was in a bad mood this morning because Brittany was holding out sex until Halloween.

"Fuck you, Santana," Sam said after Santana pushed him out of the way.

Quinn looked up with small smile, "I know, Sam. With these A.P. classes and Beth's need to discover more of the house, I have been beyond busy. You can walk me to class. Santana, coming?"

Santana knew Quinn was waiting on her since they both had A.P. Senior English this period. They had approximately 40 minutes until B lunch started because this class was split into two 40 minutes increments.

Santana walked into English, quickly texting Brittany that she was now in class. Sam placed a chaste kiss on the corner of Quinn's mouth as she pushed past him.

Mrs. Lauren Grimly pushed her glasses up, "Ladies, you are now 5 minutes late. You will be in Saturday's detention. Class, this is Rachel Berry from Los Angeles."

Quinn, not playing attention to the girl who stood at the front of classroom, took her usual seat next to window. She began to text Sue that Santana and her was being set up again by Lauren Grimly.

"Can you tell us more about yourself, Ms. Berry?"

Rachel cleared her throat, holding her leather backpack with one arm, "Well, my parents are Hiram Berry and Shelby Corcoran."

Santana sat up in her chair as she looked at Quinn, who was deeply immersed in her phone, back to the front of the classroom where Rachel was trying to answer all of the questions that came her way.

"Q…" Santana whispered, scooting closer to Quinn.

"What?" Quinn asked as she read Sue's text that she would handle Mrs. Grimly with lawsuit.

"Look up to the new girl," Santana said as Rachel squinted her eyes towards their direction.

"No, I'm busy."

Santana was getting impatient as Rachel was now getting her seat assignment from the teacher.

"Q, look up, now."

"No, I will later."

Santana raised her hand with a smirk.

"Yes, Ms. Lopez?"

"Quinn's texting."

Quinn shouted, "What the fuck, S!?"

Quinn attempted to look at the teacher but her eyes locked with Rachel instantly. She swallowed deeply as her I-Phone hit the floor with a huge smack.

**12:15 P.M.**

Blaine was sitting next to his sister as she leaned back in her chair at the lunch table. They were surrounded by ten students, asking for autographs.

Rachel was licking her lips as Quinn stole glances in their direction. Blaine smiled into his I-Pad, "That's her, huh?"

Rachel returned the smile after she handed back a sheet of paper to a freshman.

"No one can forget those eyes."

Kurt Hummel and Mercedes Jones made their way to the table.

Kurt straightened his collar, "I'm Kurt and this is Mercedes."

Blaine smiled as his sister patted his back.

"We are in Glee. We would love for you two to try out on Monday."

**4:18 P.M.**

"_**Confidence is the sexiest thing a woman can have. It's much sexier than any body part."-Aimee Mullins**_

Rachel blew smoke from her mouth as her lit cigarette hung from her mouth. She was handled a yellow post note from Brittany Pierce with small cursive wording. Santana pulled her red jacket closer to her as the wind began to pick up. She was thanking God that Sue had postponed practice this late Friday afternoon since there was no football game until next week.

Rachel raised an eyebrow when Santana Lopez finally spoke, "My girl do not like smokers."

With that, the two cheerleaders walked down the bleachers with pinkies linked. In the distance, a red Volkswagen maneuvered its way from the crowd parking lot.

Rachel grunted as she rub her cigarette into the cold bleachers, "Fucking cheerleaders."

The note read, "Be at 2454 Pecan Drive by 6' o'clock. Her mom won't be there until Sunday morning. Her boyfriend has been taken care. You can thank me later. –S"

**5:20 P.M.**

"You're taking Beth to the park, the movies, and to get ice cream? Also, there's a big possibility that she will be spending the night with you two?" Quinn asked, pulling her blonde hair into a messy ponytail.

Brittany nodded while Santana continued to paint her nails with clear polish.

Beth jumped up and down on the couch as she screamed, "ICEEEEEEEEEEE CREAMMMMMMMMMM!"

Santana blew on her nails after she finished up her last coat of polish, "Isn't that what Godmothers do? It's my duty to make sure your daughter's teeth is rotten by the age of two."

Quinn shook her head, giving Brittany her full attention, "Brittany, can you make sure my daughter gets only one cone?"

Brittany nodded, picking up Beth and her diaper bag from the couch.

"Bye Mommie!" Beth said over Brittany's shoulder as she was lead outside of the class.

Quinn waved as she blew a kiss to her smiling daughter.

As Santana closed the front door, Brittany spoke up holding Beth with one arm, "Do you think this will be a great idea?"

"Oh, this is an awesome idea. Soon as Quinn gets some, the better the squad will be."

"How do you know Q will do anything? She hasn't even let Sam touch her."

Santana rolled her eyes, "I don't but you saw how repressed since Beth's birth."

**5:42 P.M.**

Sam, Puck, and Finn were driving to Columbus in Sam's truck to catch a college football game.

Finn sipped on his Sonic drink filled with vodka, "Dude, where did you score these box tickets?"

Sam shrugged, "Santana, gave them to me for being a good dude to Quinn."

Puck shook his head because he knew something was up. Santana had paid him one hundred dollars to get Sam drunk on this Friday evening.

Puck quickly sent a text, taking a hard swig from his plastic water bottle that was mixed with vodka and orange juice.

"Whatever you're planning, it better be worth it."

Santana replied, "It will be."

**5:57 P.M.**

Rachel parked in front of the massive house that was only five blocks from her own. She checked out herself in a tiny compact mirror in her huge designer bag as she puckered her lips with lip gloss.

A fresh bouquet of gardenias were sitting next to a box of strawberry truffles. Rain began to cover her windshield..

**6:04 P.M.**

Quinn was lying on her stomach in her bed listening to Lenny Kravitz's best hits album when she heard her door bell chimed.

Santana had sent a text her 5 minutes ago that she was coming to pick up another jacket for Beth but she could have sworn Beth left with her heavy wool parka.

She switched off her lamp as she pulled down her shirt that had risen above her navel.

Rachel was practicing her lines over and over in her head, trying to make sure that she didn't seem like a creep into the bouquet of flowers.

**6:06 P.M.**

Quinn opened up the door with force when she noticed Rachel was holding flowers and chocolates, dressed in another tee-shirt and jeans combo.

Quinn was dressed in nothing but a low cut tee-shirt that barely covered up her ass.

Rachel, "I never knew your name all these months."

Quinn blushed, embarrassed by her appearance, "I'm Quinn… Quinn Fabray. Santana, gave you directions?"

Rachel nodded, handing the bouquet to her.

Quinn leaned on the door frame as she took the items.

Rachel then thrust her hands into her back pockets as the rain began to fall down heavily.

Quinn, "Come in."

**6:17 P.M.**

Rachel was sitting next to Quinn on the couch twirling her fingers while Quinn sat on her knees because she didn't have on any pants still.

Quinn whispered, turning the T.V. off, "Would you like to come up to my room?"

Rachel looked from the T.V., "Lead the way."

**6:19 P.M.**

The rain's pattering sound could be heard throughout the massive house as Quinn walked slowly up the winding stairs to her forbidden sanctuary.

The wind was blowing hard against the window at the far end of the hallway. Rachel tried not to look down at Quinn's butt but her black boy shorts were leaving nothing to the imagination.

Rachel gulped down air when Quinn closed the bedroom door behind her. Rachel heard the locking mechanism.

The room was much darker than it was twenty minutes ago. Rachel barely could make out the massive bed that was located 4 feet in front of her.

She turned her head towards Lenny Kravitiz's voice that was crooning out a familiar tune from the speakers, "_I've been searching for you…"_

Rachel shut her eyes tightly when she felt Quinn's warm breath on her neck. She inhaled deeply as Quinn's voice raspy broke the atmosphere. She removed Rachel's leather jacket from behind.

"Now, that you have me, what are you going to do to me?"

In the background, _"I heard a cry within my soul…"_

Rachel exhaled as her eyes opened adjusted to the dark bedroom. She turned around, pushing Quinn to the closed bedroom.

_ "I've never had a yearning quite like this before"_

With her mouth only inches from Quinn's left ear, "I will cherish every _**intimate **_piece of you."

_"Now that you are walking right through my door"_

Rachel could smell Quinn's perfume that was suddenly engulfing her senses.

Rachel began to sing along with the music, "_All of my life… Where have you been… I wonder if I'll ever see you again…. And if that day comes… I know we could win… I wonder if I'll ever see you again"_

Quinn shivered as Rachel's lip were mere inches from her collarbone.

**6:25 P.M.**

Sam spoke as Puck chugged his second shot, "Dude, Quinn hasn't put out since last Christmas. I know we only did it twice but a man has needs."

Finn burped loudly, tossing his cup out of the cab.

Puck spoke low as a cigarette hung low from his mouth, "Really?"

Sam nodded, turning onto the street that was leading into the stadium.

Puck smirked thinking back to the scene in the cafeteria when Rachel and Quinn was engulfed into their own world.

"Here, brother," Puck held out his make shift bottle. "This is for Quinn letting someone tap that ass soon."

Sam nodded, "I hope I get some soon!"

Finn looked up in the rear-view mirror to see Puck texting quickly.

Puck texted Santana, "Two hundreds dollar for keeping Q's booty call a secret."

"Three hundred if you can get Sam on video having sex with a college slut."

Puck smirked, blowing smoke.

Finn turned to Sam as he parked the truck, "Ready for some college ball?"

Puck added, "Ready for some college cheerleader ass?"

Sam chugged the reminder of his beer.

Finn nodded, feeling buzz.

"Dude, I'm with Quinn."

Puck, "We have box seats, motherfucker! Live life! Hudson, tell this prissy boy to man up?"

"Man up, dude!"

**6:41 P.M.**

Quinn hit the bed with brute force as Rachel's hungrily lips began trailing down her neck with heated kisses, nipping at every inch of skin.

Quinn's cellphone that buzzed on the nightstand. It held the one text from her best friend that wouldn't be seen until later.

"You can thank me later, biotch."

* * *

**Continue? More reviews for the best chapter two! What? A woman has needs. LOL. ^.^ Intense? Sexy? Hot?**


End file.
